femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Hudson (Baby Snatcher)
Bianca Hudson (Veronica Hamel) is the main villainess from the 1992 TV film, Baby Snatcher (airdate May 3, 1992). Introduction Bianca Hudson is the wife of Air Force captain Cal Hudson, though in the beginning of the film, Cal tells Bianca that he wanted a divorce. Their argument is taken outside the house, where Bianca revealed that she was pregnant, leading to Cal changing his mind on divorce. The couple looks forward to their new baby, but later in the film, Bianca faints and falls while painting her house, and ends up hospitalized after Cal finds her. Dr. Robards tends to Bianca and revealed that she had acute diabetes, which caused her fainting spell, while adding that her diagnosis could cause her baby to be born with health problems. Bianca remained adamant about maintaining her pregnancy and begged Robards to hide the truth of her diagnosis from Cal. However, later in the film, Cal spoke to Bianca about her diabetes, revealing that he had found out, while voicing concerns about a natural childbirth. Heel Turn However, the following morning saw Bianca cutting her quilt and making pads that she later placed around her waist, revealing that her "pregnancy" was a facade. When Cal pressed his wife on the details of the pregnancy, mainly a due date, Bianca stated that their baby was due in February, naming the 20th or 21st as potential dates. She made phone calls attempting to adopt a baby on the spot, but after failing to do so, Bianca turned heel and set out on her plan to abduct a baby to continue her deception. Bianca's villainous plan began with stealing a birth certificate from the hospital, and on the planned date, the villainess answered various ads looking for a sitter until she was selected by Ruth Benson, whose daughter, Karen Williams, had given birth to a daughter, Sophie. Bianca donned a short-haired wig and went to the house, where she introduced herself to Ruth as Marcie Lang. Kevin Williams, Karen's young son, gave Sophie to Bianca, and shortly afterwards, the evil Bianca left the house with Sophie, much to Ruth's shock. Cal found out about his wife giving birth over the phone, and after arriving home, Bianca introduced Cal to their new daughter, named Marie. All the while, Karen's frantic search for Sophie had her on the receiving end of accusations that she killed her own daughter, after having her to keep her married lover, David Anderson, with her. Sophie's crying was getting to both Bianca and Cal heading into the film's climax, which saw Lindsay and Russell Bauer invited to the Hudson home. The Bauers became suspicious after Cal informed them that "Marie" was three days old, as they could easily tell that the baby was at least a month old. After coming to the conclusion that Marie was actually Sophie, they phoned police; while Bianca lashed out at Cal for (in her mind) checking up on her. Police arrived and took Sophie, despite Bianca's protests and claims that Sophie was her baby. Both Cal and Bianca were handcuffed, and when Cal asked his wife for a motive, the villainess simply stated that she abducted Sophie to keep Cal with her, and that she would do it again. The epilogue revealed that Bianca pled guilty and was sentenced to a year in a psychiatric hospital and five years probation, and was out on probation after four months. Quotes *"I was going to lose you, I couldn't let that happen. I'd do it again if I had to." (Bianca Hudson revealing to Cal why she abducted Sophie) Gallery Bianca Hudson 2.png Bianca Hudson 3.png Bianca & Sophie.png Bianca Defeated.png Videos Category:1990s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Psychotic Category:Wig Category:Fate: Guilty